Un trato peligroso
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [Two Shot] [Especial 1] Después de la muerte de Kaoru Hyuga, su socia Yuka Yukihara, desea tomar el control de la empresa, pero el hijo de Kaoru desea venderla, sin embargo un trato con Yuka, hará que se dé por vencido, a cambio de un pequeño precio… tener a la pequeña hija castaña de esta. Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. **

**[Especial I]**

**Un trato peligroso. **

**- Capítulo I - **

No recordaba exactamente el día que se había marchado de Japón. Pero de lo que si se percataba era del cambio que sufrió la casa donde vivía su madre con su fiel amiga Yuka Yukihara y la hija de esta.

Tantos cambios en tan poco tiempo… Pero él no había cambiado, aun persistía en su interior esa tonta obsesión.

La contemplo a lo lejos, mientras ella cargaba un ramo de flores blancas, su ropa color negro era alumbrada por la tenue luz de las velas que rodeaban el ataúd de su madre. Una mujer castaña la abrazaba por los hombros tratando de darle ánimo a la chica de ojos color miel, su palidez y el color rojizo que se veía en sus ojos le daban a entender el llanto que la chica había derramado por su madre.

Si. Kaoru Hyuga había muerto.

Por esa razón regreso esa tarde a Japón, habían pasado ¿Tres o cuatro años? No lo recordaba. Lo único que sabía era que a su regreso de Londres, su absurda obsesión había regresado y más fuerte que en el pasado. Nuevamente sus ojos color rubí se posaron en la chica castaña que se encontraba frente al cuerpo sin vida de su madre, su amada madre.

A paso lento se acerco a ella, ahora la castaña le daba la espalda, sin embargo cuando se paro junto a ella, su mirada color marrón se fijo en él y las lagrimas salieron nuevamente de sus irritados. – Natsume… - sollozo la chica mientras se echaba a sus brazos. Él la sujeto y correspondió el abrazo, por un lado el dolor de haber perdido a la mujer que mas amaba en la vida y después, la necesidad de tener cerca a la chica castaña. La calidez de su cuerpo lo invadió, al igual que el aroma a fresa de su cabellera, la cual acaricio con delicadeza, porque era así como ella debía ser tratada, con delicadeza, como un objeto tan valioso y frágil a la vez.

"Maldición" pensó, ahora todo regresaba. Se tenía que alejar de ella – Mikan… - susurro el pelinegro mientras la apartaba con delicadeza. Ella al estar frente a frente de Natsume apretó el ramo de flores contra su pecho. – Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar – comento el chico regalándole una pequeña sonrisa. Ella iba a replicar, pero la parición de Yuka provoco que sus labios volvieran a cerrarse.

- Pensé que no vendrías… pero ya es demasiado tarde – Comento con tristeza mientras observaba el ataúd color café que se encontraba en el centro de la sala donde él, alguna vez había vivido. Le dolía. No había estado en los últimos momentos de vida de su madre, le habían informado que Mikan era quien la cuidaba en el hospital durante su enfermedad. Algo que le correspondía a él, como su único hijo. Pero no lo hizo… prefirió ir a estudiar lejos de Japón, lejos de su madre. Había pensado que eso era lo mejor, olvidar era lo que necesitaba, pero al parecer no lo logro. Eso lo haba comprobado al estar nuevamente cerca de aquella chica que se encontraba frente a él con sus ojos color miel hinchados por el llanto, que seguramente había derramado toda la noche.

- Pueden ir a descansar – Sugirió el chico mientras se acercaba al ataúd de su madre – Yo me hare cargo… - tenía que llorar la perdida que había sufrido, pero solo, necesitaba estar solo con su madre, eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella. – Gracias – Dijo una vez que volteo a ver a Mikan con una triste sonrisa, quien nuevamente, no pudo controlar que sus lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Ambas mujeres asintieron, para después subir las escaleras que las llevaría a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pero antes Mikan volteo para asegurarse que ese no era un sueño. Natsume Hyuga había regresado a Japón.

Cuando por fin supo que se encontraba solo, cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo sin vida de su madre y ahora sus mejillas fueron las que se mojaron por sus lágrimas. Ahora se encontraba solo, totalmente solo. Llevo sus manos a su rostro mientras pedía perdón, por no haber estado a su lado.

**. . .**

Después de una semana, el pelinegro estaba un poco más tranquilo, aun recordaba el momento en que su madre era enterrada en aquel cementerio, donde ahí se quedaría para siempre. Ahora se encontraba recostado en la gran cama de la que alguna vez fue su habitación en la adolescencia. Descanso su brazo derecho en su frente mientras observaba con detenimiento el techo… imágenes de Kaoru y de él llegaban a su mente, pero el recuerdo de él y la chica castaña provoco que su mal humor regresara, como lo había estado haciendo esos días.

Desde aquella noche, cuando regreso, no había vuelto a hablar con la chica. La evadía y solo platicaba o mejor dicho, cruzaba algunas palabras con su madre, Yuka. Tena que hacerlo porque él vivía en esa casa, hubiera sido mejor hospedarse en un hotel, pero después decidió que lo mejor sería estar en esa casa, aunque tenía que soportar la presencia de Mikan. Había decidido que solo permanecería en Japón durante un mes, sus negocios en Londres tenían que ser atendidos, es por eso que tenía que regresar, para ya nuca volver.

Lo único que lo ataba ya a Japón era la pequeña empresa que su madre tenía con Yuka, pero a él eso no le interesaba, persuadiría a Yuka para que la vendieran y de esa forma él regresaría a Londres dejando a Japón y las personas que conoció atrás. Dejaría la casa a manos de la madre de Mikan y de esta forma resolvería todo, ya nunca volvería a ver a la castaña, no volvería a escuchar su voz, ni sentir su cálido cuerpo contra el suyo. Maldijo en su mente al saber a dónde iban sus pensamientos, tenia, urgentemente, que alejarse de la chica, aun la deseaba como la primera vez que la vio, pero ella jamás seria de él.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Antes de irse a vivir a Londres, el pelinegro había tratado de conquistar a la chica, pero ella jamás dio indicios de que sentía algo por él, al contrario, siempre se alejaba, como si le tuviera miedo, lo evitaba incluso cuando Natsume la llamaba, ella simplemente lo ignoraba o en algunas ocasiones evitaba su mirada. Cuando la tocaba podía sentir el temblor de su cuerpo.

Lo peor fue cuando conoció al mejor amigo de la chica, un joven rubio de ojos azules, quien siempre estaba a su lado. A simple vista él sabía que el tal Ruka estaba enamorado de Mikan, y al parecer ella no le era indiferente.

¿Por qué, quien iba a pasar tanto tiempo con una persona, si no es porque le gusta?

Él, en aquel tiempo se había alejado de ella, puso una barrera entre los dos, ya no la seguía ni trataba de entablar una conversación. Se había dado por vencido, pero vivían en la misma casa y se seguían viendo, además de que su amor no disminuía nada. Ella al parecer había sentido el distanciamiento del chico pelinegro y trato de componer su amistad, pero fue inútil.

Todo empeoro aquel día, cuando ambos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, Natsume había decidido ir a estudiar a Londres, ella llorando lo abrazo, el pelinegro correspondió, pero cuando ambos se habían separado, Natsume juntos sus labios en un beso casto.

El beso termino y ella no dijo nada al igual que él. Solo dio media vuelta en silencio mientras sentía que su corazón se oprimía, porque su silencio le dio a entender que no era correspondido… es por eso que había decidido olvidarla…

Pero no lo logro, lo sabia ahora que la volvió a ver. Seguía tan hermosa como en aquel entonces, no, la verdad era que se había vuelto toda una mujer… una mujer que jamás seria de él.

Si. Lo mejor sería regresar a Londres. Vender la empresa y jamás, pero jamás volver a Japón.

**. . .**

- Pasa – dijo Yuka desde dentro del despacho. El pelinegro entro y se sentó frente a la mujer de cabellera color chocolate.

- Necesitamos hablar sobre la empresa de mi madre. – comento Natsume. Yuka frunció el ceño.

- Te informo que también me pertenece. – Miraba con seriedad al chico pelinegro, quien no se preocupaba por el enojo que mostraba Yuka.

- Bueno. La empresa será vendida, necesito que encuentres un buen comprador antes de un mes, ya que necesito regresar a Londres – informo el chico mientras se ponía de pie, pero Yuka impidió que se fuera.

- Claro que no. Tú no puedes decidir sobre ella. – se levanto abruptamente, señalando a Hyuga.

Él volteo para encararla – Esa empresa me pertenece mas a mí, que a ti… así que yo decido lo que pasara con ella, no regresare a Japón… así que no tiene sentido que tenga negocios aquí. – sentencio mientras abría la puerta. – Dudo mucho que seas capaz de comprar mi parte.

- Espera. – El pelinegro se detuvo. – Hare lo que sea, no me importa que me pidas… – La mente del pelinegro comenzó a trabajar con rapidez. Lo que él pidiera… ¿no importaba el valor?

Nuevamente volteo y una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios – Dame a tu hija – Yuka no lo podía creer. ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Sin embargo… ella sabía que tarde o temprano ellos estarían juntos.

- Esta bien – acepto con una leve sonrisa y encogió los hombros – Eso quiere decir que la empresa me pertenece ¿no? – Natsume estaba sorprendido. ¿Había accedido? ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que le pasara a su hija?

- Te equivocas… esto es a cambio de que no la venda – contesto con una sonrisa. – Desde Londres te diré como actuar.

- ¡Espera! ¿Te llevaras a Mikan a Londres? – no, eso no, no quería separarse de su hija, sabía que Hyuga jamás le haría daño ya que estaba consciente de los sentimientos que este tenía por su hija, pero… no quería que la alejaran de ella. El pelinegro asintió, percatándose que Yuka estaba desistiendo de su trato. – ¡No! Si te la llevas, no habrá trato. – amenazo.

- Pues lo lamento… no puedo quedarme en Japón, tengo más negocios – nuevamente se acerco a la mujer castaña – Como no hay trato, espero que pronto encuentres un buen comprador. – Dijo para después salir del despacho, seguido por Yuka, quien lo tomo del brazo.

- Esta bien… pero… déjame avisarle a Mikan, dejare que hagas lo que quieras con ella, pero dame un tiempo… habías dicho que podías quedarte un mes ¿no? – El pelinegro asintió – entonces… será suficiente tiempo para asimilarlo. Pero a cambio… quiero que la empresa sea totalmente mía.

Natsume sonrió – Me parece un buen trato, solo un mes – extendió su mano para tomar la de Yuka – nos vemos, tengo unas cosas que hacer…

Yuka vio partir al chico pelinegro, sabía que estaba haciendo mal, pero también sabía que el pelinegro era lo mejor para su hija… hasta la misma Mikan lo sabía. Suspiro con cansancio mientras subía las escaleras que la llevarían a la habitación de su única hija, tenía que avisarle lo antes posible, temía su reacción, pero no sería algo tan malo para la castaña… al contrario.

**. . .**

La castaña cepillaba su cabello castaño frente a su tocador, se sentía un poco confusa por la llegada del pelinegro. Habían pasado tantos años y él jamás se comunico directamente con ella, el ultimo contacto que tuvo fue el día que él se marcho después de besarla…

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente… desde aquel día siempre pensaba en la calidez de los labios del chico… pero ahora que regresaba, no le había dicho nada. Suspiro mientras tomaba un moño rojo y se peinaba con él. Pocos segundos después llamaron a la puerta y al abrirse se mostro a una Yuka muy seria.

- ¿Sucede algo mamá? – pregunto confundida.

- Tenemos que hablar – comento para después seguir con su relato… la castaña se sorprendía a cada cosa que Yuka le explicaba… ese no era el Natsume que ella había conocido, pensaba, pero se alarmo, cuando su madre le informo sobre su "trato".

- Eso es todo Mikan, vete preparando… – comento Yuka, pero la pregunta de Mikan la detuvo.

- ¿Por qué? – Alcanzo a pronunciar la castaña… no estaba enojada… estaba herida. ¿Cómo era posible que tanto su madre como Natsume la vieran como un objeto que se podía cambiar por algo cuando ellos quisieran? Acaso ¿No pensaban en sus sentimientos?

Yuka se quedo de pie frente a la puerta de su hija – Es lo mejor para ti. Pensé que estarías contenta. – comento saliendo de su habitación.

- No lo estoy… por que Natsume solo me compro. – susurro la chica recostándose en su cama.

**Continuará…**

**[N/A]**

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de esta corta historia? Solo serán dos capítulos… Espero que les guste y bueno esperen el final XD**

**DEDICADO A ANGII MÉNDEZ.**

**Quinto Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, lo que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Gakuen Alice no me pertenecen. **

**[Especial I]**

**Un trato peligroso. **

– **Capítulo II – **

Caminaba distraído por la calle mientras jugaba con la pequeña caja aterciopelada que llevaba en el bolsillo derecho. Al parecer el edificio que había elegido para vivir ese mes en Japón, era demasiado tranquilo, entro en el ascensor mientras pensaba en el trato que tenía con Yuka. Parecía una locura, ¿Cómo hacia aceptado tal barbaridad?

Se estaba arrepintiendo, se sentía un canalla por lo que estaba a punto de hacerle a la castaña, pero… la amaba. La quería tanto a tal grado de llegar a comprarla. Pero lo que jamás imagino era que su madre accediera sin remordimientos.

Pero algo bueno saldría de todo esto ¿no? Es decir, así podría estar junto a la chica y poco a poco iría ganando su corazón, hasta el punto de que ella sería feliz a su lado. Apretó con fuerza el objeto que tenía en el bolsillo, para él, eso sería lo mejor que pudiera pasarle en su vida.

Cuando por fin el elevador llego a su piso, salió y se adentro a su hogar provisional. Estaba convencido de que haría todo lo que fuera por conquistar a la castaña, se hecho en el sofá mientras observaba el reloj, después de lo cansado que había sido amueblar aquel lugar, estaba dispuesto a descansar unas horas, antes de que llegara ella.

Si. Esa tarde la había citado. Ya no soportaba estar lejos de ella. Esa tarde estaba dispuesto a tomar a la castaña.

**. . .**

Bajo del taxi que la había llevado hasta ese lugar, estaba nerviosa, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría ese día con Natsume. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bien, pues su madre ya le había avisado. Además, Natsume no se había atrevido a verla ni a hablarle desde que dejo la casa donde alguna vez vivió Kaoru.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron nuevamente, había estado así desde días atrás. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que Natsume la deseara como mujer, suspiro cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de aquel departamento, sus manos le temblaban, estaba nerviosa ya que nunca ha estado a solas con el pelinegro. Muy en su interior se encontraba contenta, él se había fijado en ella, algo que siempre deseo. Por un momento deseo que ese deseo fuera más fuerte, a tal punto que él la amara…

Pero eso no era así. Natsume solo la veía como un objeto.

Toco el timbre y en pocos segundos la puerta se abrió, un hombre pelinegro se encontraba al otro lado, sus miradas se encontraron. Pero rápidamente él desvió la mirada y sin decir nada se hizo a un lado para que ella pudiera pasar. Cuando cerró la puerta, volteo para encontrarse con una castaña que observaba con detenimiento el lugar.

- Mikan – Llamo. La castaña volteo y este rápidamente reclamo sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión. Se encontraba desesperado, ¿Cuántos años había soñado con tenerla?

La castaña se sorprendió cuando sus labios se tocaron, pero con lentitud trato de corresponder el beso, él rápidamente mordió su labio inferior para poder profundizarlo, la castaña gimió cuando sintió la lengua del pelinegro en su interior, un brazo de él la sostenía por la cintura y la otra se encontraba en su nuca, de esta manera trataba de apegarla lo más posible a él.

Cuando sus labios se separaron para que pudieran obtener oxigeno la castaña lo vio directamente a los ojos – Natsume. Por favor. – Pidió la chica, ella no quería que las cosas se dieran de esa manera. No era como quería estar a su lado.

- Jamás te haría daño – Contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Nuevamente el beso se retomo, pero esta vez comenzó a llevarla a su habitación. Sabía a donde la guiaba y también lo que pasaría, pensaba la castaña, después de unos segundos ambos se encontraban en la habitación. Se separo de ella para poder recostarla en su cama, ella se sonrojaba cada vez más antes las caricias que él le daba.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la primera prenda de su cuerpo salió volando, en su mente se formaban imágenes de Natsume, la primera vez que lo vio y el miedo que le causo, también como lentamente el chico se fue ganando su confianza, al punto de llegar a amarlo, hasta el punto de ponerse nerviosa ante él, de evitar sus miradas y llamados. Sus ojos se abrieron nuevamente cuando sintió al pelinegro apartarse de ella. Entonces lo encontró a él mismo desvistiéndose, se sonrojo aun más.

También se percato que ella se encontraba solo en ropa interior, después de unos segundos nuevamente se reunió con ella – Tranquila – susurro en su oído, la castaña se estremeció cuando se encontró totalmente expuesta ante él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y una imagen vino a su mente, solo una, a Natsume besándola antes de su partida. En aquel momento casi juro que él la amaba, pero jamás la volvió a buscar o a llamar… Él jamás la tomo en serio.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, _"No"_ pidió en su mente cuando el pelinegro se coloco entre sus piernas _"Detente"_ – ¡No, basta! – Protesto la castaña mientras empujaba con todas sus fuerzas a Natsume. Se cubrió lo mejor que pudo con las sabanas, mientras Natsume trataba de asimilar lo que pasaba. – Quiero que mi primera vez sea con la persona que ame, y que también que él me ame – Comento la castaña con tristeza. _"Solo di que me amas, eso será suficiente, aunque no sea cierto" _Suplico en su mente Mikan.

"_Con alguien a quien ame" _Pensó el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de la chica, si la forzaba sabia que ella solo terminaría odiándolo aun más de lo que seguramente ya lo hacía. Recogió del suelo sus pantalones y se vistió con ellos, Mikan no apartaba la vista de él, ¿No insistiría? ¿Tan poco valía, que no insistiría ni la engañaría? – Vístete – Ordeno el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación. Ella permaneció unos minutos sin moverse mientras por sus mejillas caían libremente sus lagrimas.

**. . .**

Era lo mejor. Sabía perfectamente que ella jamás seria de él. Ahora ¿Qué le quedaba? No la forzaría a estar con él. Ni mucho menos la ataría a una vida en donde ella sufriría lejos de Japón, no la llevaría con él a Londres. De su bolso saco la pequeña caja mientras se acercaba a un cajón y ahí la metía. Ya era hora de que dejara atrás a Mikan, de que dejara de ilusionarse.

Lo único que le quedaba era pasar ese poco tiempo que le quedaba a su lado. Si. Se tenía que conformar con eso. Después tendría que irse para jamás volver, como lo había planeado desde un principio.

- Natsume – Llamo la castaña una vez que se encontraba en la sala, él simplemente la observo, resignándose. - ¿Ahora que pasara? – Pregunto con cautela, si ella no era de él, entonces ¿Qué pasaría con la empresa?

- De alguna u otra forma tengo que obtener algo a cambio – Dijo mientras bebía un poco de vino, la castaña lo miraba sin entender – Lo único que puedes hacer es trabajar para mí… no tengo quien limpie – Pero fue interrumpido.

- ¿Quieres que sea tu criada? – Desprecio era lo que podía escuchar de su voz. Él asintió. Ella se sorprendió a un mas - ¿Y por qué no contratas a alguien más? – Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

- Ya te dije. Necesito algo a cambio – Se incorporo y fue acercándose a Mikan – Ha no ser que quieras que tome algo mas – Comenzó a jugar con un mechón de su pelo castaño, se sonrojo violentamente… para después razonar la situación, si ella estaba con él todos los días, entonces podría conquistarlo, tal vez así él comenzaría a quererla tanto como ella a él. – No te preocupes, solo será el tiempo que permanezca en Japón, un mes máximo. – Se alejo de ella.

- Esta bien… - Susurro para ver después como él le daba la espalda. Tenía poco tiempo.

Mientras él solo la quería retener a su lado un poco más.

**. . .**

- ¿Cuándo entenderás Natsume Hyuga? – Reclamo la castaña mientras ingresaba a la habitación del pelinegro con una camisa negra en la mano. – La ropa sucia va en la ropa sucia – Aventó la ropa en el cesto – No eres un niño pequeño.

- Déjame en paz, estoy trabajando – Replico el pelinegro sin apartar la vista de su portátil. Mikan hizo un puchero, siempre era lo mismo, ¡Dejaba la ropa donde quería! ¿Acaso no tenia consideración de ella? Salió de la habitación hecha una furia. Mientras tanto el pelinegro sonrió… le encantaba hacerla enojar, en esas dos semanas se había dado cuenta cuanto le gustaba hacerla rabiar.

- Ese Natsume – Dijo la chica mientras recogía los mangas que se encontraban dispersos en la sala. Era algo extraño que a un hombre de veintitrés años le gustara leer manga como un chiquillo de doce. ¡Ella tenía casi veinte y ya no lo hacía! Sonrió, esa era una de las tantas cosas que había descubierto del pelinegro, su hobby por los mangas. Además, por las revistas de carros, su color favorito era el rojo, le encantaba el chocolate amargo… bien si listaba todo jamás terminaría.

Sin embargo, él pocas veces pasaba un rato a su lado, siempre cuando ella entraba a asear una habitación, Natsume salía de allí inmediatamente, como si le temiera. Por esa razón no había avanzado nada su relación. _"Maldición"_ Pensó tomando todos los libros que tenía en la manos y acomodándolos en el librero de la sala.

- Lo mejor será que termine para poder ir temprano a casa – Se coloco el delantal que había en la cocina y comenzó a buscar todo lo que necesitaba pero… - ¡Natsume! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que compres lo que está en la lista? ¿Qué quieres que prepare con latas de cerveza?

**. . .**

- Sabes bien que odio salir – Se quejo por sexta vez el pelinegro mientras entraban al supermercado.

- Si hicieras lo que te digo, nada de esto pasaría – Comento la castaña mientras tomaba una canasta y se la pasaba al malhumorado Natsume. – Vamos a ver… - Murmuro revisando la lista.

- Pudiste venir sola – Replico. La castaña aparto la vista del papel.

- En primera: fue tu culpa. En segunda: No tengo auto. Y en tercera: … - _"Quería estar contigo"_ Termino de decir en su mente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada. – Corto la castaña. – Primero las verduras – Ordeno mientras tomaba de la mano a Natsume y lo guiaba, este instantáneamente se sonrojo igual que Mikan, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de los sonrojos del otro.

Pasaban los minutos y ambos seguían recorriendo el supermercado - ¿Es todo? – Pregunto con desesperación el pelinegro, quien ya traía dos canastas. La castaña negó e iba a contestar, pero algo llamo su atención.

- Mira Natsume. – Lo guio nuevamente hasta el estante de dulces – Estos son tus chocolates favoritos ¿Verdad? – Tomo una de las bolsas, él se sorprendió ¿Cómo era que la enana sabía eso? – Los comías cuando vivías con nosotros… siempre estaban en la alacena… Además, tu madre me dijo. – Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Sorpresa, fue lo que siento el hombre pelinegro, también calidez, pero no, no tenía que hacerse ilusiones, Mikan era buena y atenta con todos, y él no era la excepción. Por eso esas dos semanas había decidido alejarse de ella, para él tenía que ser suficiente saber que ella se encontraba en la misma casa que él, tal vez no en el mismo cuarto, pero estaban juntos, ella estaba a su lado.

"_Parecemos recién casados" _Pensaba la castaña con una radiante sonrisa. Eso fue aprovechado por el pelinegro quien le arrebato la lista. – Yo voy por la leche – Anuncio para después separarse de ella llevándose consigo sus dos canastas. Ella suspiro, ese chico era un tonto.

No soportaba estar cerca de ella, si, era un cobarde por salir corriendo pero ¿Qué más podía hacer? Recorrió los pasillos y fue cuando encontró su objetivo. - ¿Cuál de todas es? – Murmuro. Todo era leche. ¿Cómo sabia cual comprar?

- ¿Te puedo ayudar? – Preguntaron detrás de él, pero simplemente la ignoro, estaba más concentrado en que cartón de leche elegir. – Te recomiendo esta – De repente un cartón fue mostrado frente a él, lo tomo ya que no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo, lo más probable era que Mikan lo estuviera esperando. Estaba a punto de alejarse pero la chica que lo había ayudado se interpuso en su camino. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

Natsume rodo los ojos, odiaba a ese tipo de mujeres. – No te importa – Dijo fríamente mientras pasaba por un lado, pero la chica se colgó de su brazo.

- Vamos, no digas eso – Si, era una mujer pesada. Pero mientras el pelinegro trataba de alejarse de aquella molesta mujer un par de ojos color avellana lo observaban con tristeza. Pero no presto atención a aquello, solo trataba de zafarse del agarre – Esta bien, te dejare ir por hoy. – Dijo por fin la chica mientras sacaba un papel y apuntaba algo en él – Toma. Este es mi número, llámame cuando quieras. – Guiño un ojo y se alejo del pelinegro, él suspiro con fastidio, mientras veía el pedazo de papel que se encontraba en su mano. Estaba a punto de tirarlo, pero a lo lejos diviso a una chica castaña.

- Tengo la leche, vamos – Comento mientras guardaba el papel en su bolsillo. Mientras tanto la castaña sabía que era ese papel, lo había visto todo y algo en su pecho se estremeció… Natsume era un hombre que podía estar con quien quisiera, ¿Cómo estaría dispuesto a soportar a una niña como ella, si tenía a más mujeres a su servicio?

**. . .**

Llevo el plato al fregadero con un poco de confusión, ¿Qué le pasaba a la castaña que estaba tan callada? Pensó, desde que habían vuelto del supermercado, la castaña no había hablado casi nada. Además, no mostraba esas grandes sonrisas que la caracterizaba. – Después de lavar los platos puedes irte a casa. – Comento para después retirarse a su habitación, dejando en el comedor a una castaña deprimida.

Seguramente cuando ella se fuera, él llamaría a aquella mujer y la invitaría a su departamento, para poder hacer lo que no pudo hacer con ella, con esto se torturaba la castaña a cada minuto que pasaba. Se limpio las manos después de lavar los platos. Limpio un poco la cocina para después dirigirse a la salida, cuando se encontraba tomando su abrigo y bolsa se detuvo en seco. Natsume había decidido comprarla para estar con ella ¿no? La deseaba a ella.

La quería a ella, no a otra mujer.

Dejo sus cosas donde las había tomado y con paso seguro se dirigió a la habitación del pelinegro. Ella realmente lo amaba, además, él pronto de iría de Japón, no lo volvería a ver nunca más. ¿Estaba dispuesta a que todo terminara así? Se encontraba frente a la habitación de aquel chico del que estaba enamorada desde la secundaria. Estaba dispuesta a demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. Abrió lentamente la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, encontrándose con el hombre de mirada carmesí quien estaba sentado en su cama con un papel en la mano…

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿él iba a llamarla? No espero más tiempo e ingreso a la habitación - ¿Mikan? – Fue lo único que pudo articular el pelinegro antes de que la chica se colocara encima de él y juntara sus labios. No correspondió, estaba más concentrado en averiguar el por qué de la actitud de la castaña. Cuando sus labios dejaron de tener contacto, Natsume se percato de que el papel había desaparecido de su mano. - ¿Por qué? – Pregunto a la chica que ahora se encontraba sonrojada encima de él.

- Natsume… no necesitas a alguien más… yo… estoy dispuesta a estar contigo. – Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y respiraba con dificultad. El pelinegro no lograba comprender la actitud de la castaña. Mikan no obtuvo respuesta, fue entonces cuando decidió actuar, comenzó a desabrochar la blusa que traía puesta, pero fue detenida.

-No lo hagas – Detuvo su acción, ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba? Además, si seguía con eso él no se controlaría.

La castaña se quedo unos momentos en silencio sin mover un musculo, la estaba rechazando… ¿Había dejado de gustarle a Natsume? – No quiero… - Susurro después de unos momentos – No quiero que te lleves bien con otras chicas… ¡Quiero que solo me mires a mí! ¡Quiero que me desees solo a mí! – Dijo fijando su mirada color miel en la de Natsume, quien estaba más sorprendido que antes. Si, aunque fuera solo una noche, quería estar con él.

- Pero tu… - Comento el pelinegro sorprendido.

- Se que tu no me quieres como yo a ti, - Se abrazo a él – pero eso ya no me importa… Te amo Natsume y quiero estar contigo. – Su cuerpo se separo un poco de él, eso era lo único que le quedaba hacer, ya no tenía más opciones que demostrarle al pelinegro que lo amaba. Por su parte Hyuga se quedo unos segundos tratando de asimilar la información. ¿Mikan lo amaba? Bien, si eso era cierto…

De un movimiento rápido coloco a la chica debajo de él… ella no se sorprendió, al contrario, sonrió ante el acto del chico. Ambos de amaban y se lo demostrarían, pensaron cuando sus labios se unieron en un beso apasionado.

**. . .**

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que algo, o mejor dicho alguien se levantaba de la cama, pestañeo unos segundos para después fijar su mirada carmesí en el reloj que se encontraba en la mesita de noche. - ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto, después de ver la hora, era medianoche y la castaña se estaba vistiendo.

- Me voy a casa – Comento abrochándose su blusa. Esa noche había sido maravillosa para ella, se convertiría en su recuerdo mas preciado.

- Pero es muy noche… Puedes quedarte. – Pero fue interrumpido.

- No te preocupes por mí. No te sientas con obligación después de lo que paso entre nosotros… Yo fui la que accedió. – Estaba a punto de abandonar la habitación, pero el pelinegro la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – Estaba enojado. – Tú no te vas de aquí.

- ¡Déjame! Tu no sientes nada por mí, tu solo me vez como un objeto… - Sus lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas, estaba dolida, era una tonta… ahora seria mas difícil para ella separarse de él, después de lo que paso entre ellos.

- No es verdad… - Dijo mientras la atraía bruscamente hacia él y la abrazaba – Yo te amo Mikan, desde el primer momento en que te vi – Confeso. La castaña se alejo un poco de él, estaba sorprendida.

- Entonces… ¿Por qué el trato? – Había dejado de llorar.

- No tenía otra manera de acercarme a ti… pensé que no tenia oportunidad y tenerte a la fuerza sería lo mejor… tal vez con el tiempo tu me aceptarías, pero cuando me rechazaste, desistí, solo me conformaría con estar a tu lado estos últimos días… pero jamás pensé que tu…

- Eres un idiota. – Corto la castaña. Para después abrazarlo.

- Si, lo sé… soy un idiota. – Correspondió el gesto.

**. . .**

- Buen viaje – Comento Yuka después de abrazar a su hija. La chica asintió regalándole una sonrisa a la mujer castaña. – Por cierto, - Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho. – espero que la boda sea aquí en Japón.

- No lo he platicado con Natsume… pero seguramente no se opondrá.

- Mikan… lo siento, se que esta no fue la mejor forma para… - Pero fue interrumpida.

- No te preocupes, ya he hablado con Natsume, todo está arreglado, - Dijo mientras le mostraba un anillo que traía en el dedo de la mano izquierda. – por cierto, me ha dicho que la empresa te la puedes quedar tu.

- Eso quiere decir que casi no vendrán a Japón ¿Verdad? – Comento con un poco de tristeza… la castaña asintió para después tomar sus maletas, ya que la esperaban afuera. – Ya es hora.

- Hasta luego. – Dio un último abrazo a su madre.

- Cuídate. – Fue lo último que escucho antes de salir de la casa, cuando se encontró en el jardín pudo ver a lo lejos a un hombre de traje negro. – Vamos. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le entregaba su maleta.

Natsume sonrió, la castaña se iba con él, había elegido vivir a su lado. – Vamos fresitas – Abrió la puerta del carro, esos últimos días no paraba de burlarse de la castaña, por la ropa interior tan infantil que usaba. Pero la castaña comenzó a reír. - ¿De qué te ríes?

- Pues te sorprenderás de lo que he comprado en la mañana – Sonrió con malicia. ¿Desde cuándo Mikan sonreía así?

Pero él no se quedaría atrás – Suena prometedor. – Dijo para después unir sus labios.

- No te imaginas cuanto. – Muy bien, al parecer su castaña ya había dejado de ser tan inocente como era antes y ese día cuando llegaran a Londres por la noche, lo averiguaría.

– **Fin. –**

**[N/A]**

**Y con esto doy por terminado el primer especial. ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad pienso que el tema iba más para una historia más larga, pero bueno… ¬¬ Así lo pidió la ganadora :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría agradecer a: **

**Ritsuka-Sama69****, ****TECKK****, ****SakuraNeko-Chan EM****, ****Sakura-Chibi58****, JESSY, ****linamoon19****, ****Haruhi1990**** y a Angii (por cierto, los comentarios de quienes no tienen usuarios aparecen después de un día ¿Creo? así que no te preocupes si no aparece enseguida) Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**DEDICADO A ANGII MÉNDEZ.**

**Quinto Lugar.**

**Gracias por tu participación y por tu apoyo a lo largo de este año. Y gracias a todas y todos, lo que participaron, prometo apurarme con los especiales. **

**Gracias por leer. Cuídense. **


End file.
